


I stare at you while you stare at her

by rzbrrii



Category: One Piece
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, one sided soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: Zoro's tattoo filled in the day he met sanji. And so did sanji's, the day he met nami. Denial of Feeling, and Dramatic Secrets ensue.TLDR: ZOSANAMI Soulmate AU featuring one-sided soulmates





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one peice work and im not very far into the series so sorry if it feel ooc

Nami was sick was sick that morning. She was leaning over the edge of the ship, grasping helplessly at the barrier for support, as she spewed a waterfall of orange tinted chunks into the clear water. Usopp and Luffy stood awkwardly near by. Luffy repetitive inquiring about how she felt and usopp holding a glass of water for her when she was done. 

Sanji was being his usual self towards her. Hovering around her and mumbling unnecessary statements like “it's alright” that made you want to vomit along side her. He held her hair back in a ponytail with one hand and with the other rubbed at her shoulders gently. 

She finished after a few minutes and (after a quick thank you to sanji and usopp for the water) sprinted into her bedroom, where her collapsed body was visible on her bed through an open door. 

“Get some sleep i’ll check on you in an hour.” Sanji yells back at her with an overly sympathetic grimace. She responds only with a light groan and the soft breath of fitful sleep. He joins you and the others at the table, flopping down on the bench and leaning against the table, head in hands. 

 

“I hope she’s okay” he sighs 

“Im sure she will be” Luffy says smiling. Usopp nods emphatically and I respond with a distracted “yeah” 

Luffy Looks at you with head tilt “Are you alright, Zoro” He asks. 

“Mmmhmm” You respond and as he presses further, you snap “I'm fine” and definitely-do-not-storm-off. 

“Maybe, He’s catching something too” You here Usopp say. Luffy gives disheartened agreement. You hope they continue to think that. But the fact that sanji said nothing makes your heart ache. The truth is you are jealous as fuck. 

You stand in your room and splash some water on your face from a cup. You need to pull yourself together. You pull your shirt off and look in the mirror, specifically at your tattoo. It runs from your wrist up to your shoulder and spills onto your chest and clavicle. It’s bright blue background sparkles like the ocean (“or like sanji’s eyes” is a thought you refuse to have) and interspersed are a variety of colorful and exotic fish. 

Keyword: Colorful. Because your tattoo is now very vividly colored in and you remember the day quite specifically. It was the day you met Sanji. You had wandered into that restaurant and through the events of the day practically not noticed the tingly sensation of your arm. 

At first you had thought it couldn’t possibly be him. Not because he was a guy, that part didn’t shock you in the slightest, But because he was an asshole. He was infuriating and pretentious, and most of all, he pisses you off because he makes it very clear that you are not his soulmate too. 

 

You remember the night from when we had first left arlong park. “Don't you think getting another tattoo is a bit rude to your soulmate” Sanji had asked unsubtly. 

“Well I don’t have one so it's fine” Nami had replied obliviously (or possibly purposely insensitively, you're not sure) and the look on sanji’s face was like a puppy that got stepped on. It had prompted Luffy to inform the crew of his lack of soulmate and prompted usopp to launch into a long story about how he met Kaya, showing you all the songbirds and flowers that snaked elegantly across his thighs. 

“Aren’t you a bit upset about leaving her behind” Nami had asked. Usopp's face fell. 

“I never told her” The room fell silent. 

“Are you hers” Luffy asked

“I don’t know” Another heavy blanket of silence. Usopp clapped his hand together and changed the subject with a forced smile, turning to you and sanji 

“What about you two” He had asked 

“I don't have one” “Nope” You had both responded way to quickly. 

You still haven’t told anyone and you don't plan too.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE RESPONCES !! leave them in the comments or at @humanfruitsalad on tumblr


End file.
